


Give my heart a break

by Lovelypieceoftrash



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Attractive lance, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, PINING KEITH, also lance has a belly button piercing because I say so, keith is very gay, pining lance, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypieceoftrash/pseuds/Lovelypieceoftrash
Summary: This is it. This was how Keith was going to die.Or 5 times Lance nearly kills Keith and the one time Keith returns the favor.





	Give my heart a break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is kind of bad, and I don't like present tense writing, but thank you for giving it a chance. Also, 2 & 3 are connected.

1.

This was it. This was how Keith was going to die. 

Keith never thought he would die so soon- he was 22- but no one really thinks they're going to die until they do. It's okay though. Keith had a good life. He got adopted at a fairly young age, had the best big brother known to man, met his best friends  _and_ his birth mom. Keith also fell in love. 

So, all in all, Keith was okay with dying.

From his side, Keith hears Shiro, his adoptive brother, give a long suffering sigh.

"For the love of god, Keith. You're not dying."

Keith makes a pathetic whimpering noise. "Tell that to my weeping heart."

"Wow," Pidge says, watching on from their seat on Keith's other side, "Here I thought Lance would be the dramatic one."

Keith gives another whimper at the mention of the other boy. "He's so fucking pretty."

That day began the way most of Keith's days begin; waking up at ass-crack- o'clock to go on his morning run before heading out to breakfast with his friends. Nothing within that schedule included dying. However, once he arrived to their regular coffee shop, he discovered Lance had better ideas.

Sweet mother of Jesus  _Lance._ Aka, the prettiest boy to ever walk the Earth. Aka, Keith's unrequited love.

So, yeah, maybe Keith felt a little bit, absolutely, positively  _fucked_ when he walked into the coffee shop to see Lance, hunched over several textbooks, wearing  _glasses_ of all things. The glasses themselves weren't anything spectacular, big black round Harry Potter glasses, but they really brought out Lance's freckles. But that wasn't all, no, Lance was not only wearing big round  _adorable_ glasses, he also had curly,  _wavy_ hair. And, to top it all off, he was wearing a giant sweater with sweater paws.  _Sweater paws!_

Keith didn't know it was possible to be so cute. Leave it to Lance to go above and beyond Keith's expectations. And when Lance looked up, and Keith was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.

The sunlight caught onto his caramel skin  _perfectly ,_  making it seem like he was glowing.

After a while, Lance started to squirm, jostling Keith out of the trance he hadn't remembered falling into.

"Hey," Lance said, pointing a finger at him, "Iverson's up my ass about this essay, I've got three tests, and tomorrow's my mom's birthday. I'm under too much stress to look nice right now."

"You always look nice." Keith found himself muttering under his breath.

"What was that mullet?" Lance narrowed his eyes at him, "Is that judgement I detect?? Because let me tell you something- "

"Hey," Pidge interjected, ultimately saving Keith's ass, "wasn't that essay due a week ago?"

"Pidge!" Lance squawked indignantly "I pay for your coffee and tHIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME???"

"Hey, I'm just stating facts." Pidge responded coolly. "And you still owe me for covering your ass when-"

"That's enough!" Lance yelled, launching himself across the table to cover their mouth. "I'll do whatever you want, just please,  _please_ , don't mention that."

"Coffee." Pidge said. "Get me more coffee."

Lance jumped up to rush into the line.

"You owe me you gay disaster." Pidge smirked at Keith.

 At the time, Keith gave them a thankful look. Which he is regretting now.

Lance laughs at something the barista says in line, dragging another whimper from Keith. 

"Just fucking ask him out." Pidge says irritably. "You've been pining after him for... how long now? Shiro?"

"About 5 years." Shiro looks like he wants to die.

"Holy shit." Hunk exclaims suddenly. "I knew you liked him but... 5 years Keith?! And I think you're insufferable _now_  ! I feel bad for Shiro."

Shiro gives a wistful look. "I've been trying to convince him to ask Lance out since his freshman year in highschool."

Keith shot his friends a withering glare. "It's not that easy you know."

"What's not that easy?" Lance says, suddenly appearing behind Keith.

"Oh just Keith's gay-" 

Keith kicks Pidge under the table before they can finish their sentence.

"Keith's what?" Lance asks confused.

"My nothing." Keith grits out.

 Lance looks confused, but drops the subject. He slides the coffee in his hand to Pidge. 

"Here's your black coffee you heathen."

"Come to papa. " Pidge reaches for the cup. 

Lance goes right to studying. Apparently he's as busy as he claims to be.

Lance, being so concentrated in his work, gives Keith free reign to stare at him to his heart's content. Keith takes a deep breath in.

"Fucking pathetic." Pidge mutters around their coffee.

Keith promptly flips them off. 

2.

 Keith liked to think that he wasn't the jealous type, but, once again, Lance proves him wrong.

Keith almost growls when some  _bastard_ has the  _audacity_ to touch Lance, to try and dance with him, but he can't because Lance is  _his._ All  _his-_

_No Keith_ , Keith has to remind himself, _not yours_ _._

Keith drags his eyes over Lance's form.  _Not yet._

Keith's been struggling in the corner the entire night. He watches as Lance smiles at someone that wasn't him, and grips his solo cup a bit tighter.

Originally Keith wasn't even going to be at this dumb party. But all his friends (Lance) convinced (and used puppy eyes) him that it wouldn't be fun without the whole gang. 

However, as soon as they arrived Lance decided to wander off, only occasionally coming to Keith to make sure he was okay. 

Keith's glad Lance is having fun. He really is. Keith wants Lance to have fun, because, call him sappy, he's happy if Lance is. 

But, Keith licks his lips, Keith didn't like it when Lance was having fun  _looking like that._

Because of safety reasons. Obviously. 

When Keith agreed to this dumb party, he didn't realize he just agreed to Lance's outfit; short shorts, thigh high socks and -Keith gulps- the loosest crop top Keith's ever seen in his life. Not to mention Lance's shiny blue belly button ring, completely on display. For everyone to see. 

Safety reasons. Right.

Not because Keith wants this beautiful Lance to himself. In his bed. God he'd rock that boy's  _world._

Keith has to tear his eyes away from Lance before his thoughts get a little less PG.

"Heeeeeyyyyy gay boy," a very drunk Pidge says, invading his corner, "hoooww you holding up?"

Keith gives a chuckle at his friend. "I think you know."

"Yeah- Belly...." Pidge loses their bearings for a moment. "Belly button ring. I know- I... I.."

Pidge leans over and empties their stomach on some poor party goer's shoes.

"And that" Keith chuckles, "Means it's time for me to take you home." 

Pidge squints. "Noooooo~"

Keith frowns. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Hunk said that you have to take Lance home. And that I'm not supposed to tell you and it's a secret." Pidge squints some more. "I wasn't supposed to say that." 

 Before Keith can think about what  _that_ means, Hunk comes barreling over. 

"Pidge," He yells, as if he wasn't 3 feet away, "There you are! Don't worry Keith, I'll take them home. We had plans anyways. Can you get Lance though? I was his ride. Okay, thanks!"

And before Keith can react, Hunk gathers a giggling Pidge into his arms, and swiftly walks away.

Keith considers his options. 

He could storm after Hunk and demand an answer, take Pidge home, and eat his feelings. He could just leave Lance here. 

Keith finds his eyes wandering back to where Lance is.  _Or_ he could take Lance to his house. Keith's never met Drunk Lance before.  He wasn't sure if he could handle drunk Lance.

A tall, muscular, douche looking man leans into Lance's space and tries to grab his wrist, making Keith's decision for him. 

Keith storms over to Lance where he was on the dance floor. The guy is trying to pull Lance away, and Lance... well Lance was too drunk to know what was happening. 

"Hey!" Keith yells at the guy, "What the hell are you doing?"

Upon hearing Keith's voice, Lance looks over at him. Immediately, his entire face lights up.

"Keith!" He slurs excitedly.

Keith spares him a small smile, before turning his attention back to the douche. 

"Can't a guy say hi to a pretty guy?" He says with a wicked grin.

"No." Keith says before pulling Lance away. "You can't."

Keith turns on his heel, dragging Lance with him.

Lance giggles, "Keeeeiiiith~"

Keith readjusts his grip on Lance, making sure he wasn't hurting him. 

"Keeeeeeiiith~" Lance says again. 

This was going to be a long night.

3.

 After practically dragging a slightly conscious Lance out to the road, Keith struggles with his keys. Lance smells so  _nice_ and he's so warm. He's also still wearing that outfit that makes Keith go a little weak at the knees.

"Keeeeeeeiiiith~" Lance sniffles, "You're so ppppreeeetttyy..."

Lance is in for one hell of  a hangover. Despite knowing this, his words still make Keith swoon. It's not every day that the cutest human being on the planet tells you how pretty you are. 

Keith finally gets his car unlocked and all but dumps Lance onto the passenger seat. 

Lance looks  _unreal._ He's still wearing his outfit from the night, and now that he's up close Keith can see the glitter on his cheeks. 

God Keith wants to kiss him. 

_But,_ Keith thinks,  _He's still drunk. He's still Lance. He needs someone to look after him._  

With that Keith gets into his car and starts driving his way back to his flat. There's no need to turn on the radio because Drunk Lance likes to babble. A lot. 

"-And that's why I think that Elvis Presley is still alive." Lance concludes with a small drunken nod.

Keith can't help but give a small chuckle. Sure, Keith loves conspiracy theories, and sure, Keith loves Lance, but there's no way Elvis was still alive. Even after Lance's  _helpful_ explanation.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Lance shouts. "So you believe in moth-man, but not Elvis?! The nerve! Well you know why I'm right and you're wrong?"

Keith humors him. "Why is that Lance?"

"Unlike moth-man, Elvis was real!" Lance yells proudly. "Evidence, Keith. There's proof!"

Keith is full on belly laughing by now. He couldn't believe that  _Lance,_ conspiracy-theories-are-for-nerds-with-too-much-time Lance believed Elvis was alive. He can't wait to tell Pidge. 

"Pretty douche bag, with your  _pretty eyes_ and  _cute laugh._ Who does he think he is?" Lance grumbles and burrows into seat.

Keith doesn't hear what Lance says next; he's to busy choking.  _Pretty eyes?!_ Lance couldn't be talking about him. Could he?!

"He's drunk." Keith murmurs. 

Lance stops his grumbling. "What?"

"Nothing." Keith responds too quickly. Even Drunk Lance can tell he's lying.

"Keith." Lance says sweetly.

Keith knows that voice. That's the voice that convinced him to go to that stupid party. That's the voice that convinced him to ditch class to watch  _The Princess Bride_ five times in a row. That was the voice that convinced him to race Lance on roller blades throughout their high school. That was the voice that landed him four months of detention and a broken leg. It was dangerous, outrageous, and Keith could  _not say no_ to that _voice._  

So, Keith does what he always does when Lance makes him panic. He dies. 

And this time he nearly does die for real this time. In the midst of his newest Gay Panic, Keith doesn't see the light, he goes barreling through four lanes of traffic.

Keith sees lights (or headlights) and his life (pathetic really) before his eyes. He gets a vision of two, identical headstones. On one reads "Keith Kogane" on the other is "Lance McClain." Under Keith's name it reads " cause of death: Gay Panic."  Under Lance's it reads "Cause of death: Causing Keith's Gay Panic". 

Thankfully they make it through okay. Well, mostly okay. Keith's still panicking. 

Lance, seemingly undisturbed by the amount of middle fingers they just encountered, blinks slowly. 

"Sooo..?" He pries at Keith. "You were saying..?"

Keith's never been more thankful to see his own front door.

"We're here." He all but yells.

Lance drops the subject in favor of looking around. 

"Keith, we're.... where?"

"At my apartment doofus." Keith smiles. "Now come on."

Lance's only response is to smile and make grabby hands at him. 

Keith tries to say no,  _he does,_ but he ends up carrying Lance anyways.

 Keith decides he likes Drunk Lance. 

4. 

 Keith just needs to cut himself off from Lance because there's no way this is healthy. 

This achy, clumsy, fluttering feeling in his gut. The burning in his chest. That boy is so pretty Keith wanted to  _die._

Not like he already isn't dying. 

Lance is wearing his glasses again. But that's not all. He's wearing a warm red, flowery crop top, and a piercing to match. Keith's pretty sure that Lance is  _trying_ to kill him at this point. 

They're- Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk- are all hanging out at Keith's apartment. Well, correction: Hunk, Pidge and Lance are all hanging out at Keith's apartment. Keith's passed onto another life, do he hasn't been partaking in any activities. 

They played mario kart, while Keith stared, Cards against humanity with a staring Keith, documentary about chicken nuggets. While Keith stared.

Lance, being the beautiful idiot he was, is oblivious too all of it. Hunk and Pidge, however, very much new about it, and made a point to put them together as much as possible. 

Which was  _rude_. 

Keith guesses his pining got was too much for them, because less than 3 hours into them hanging out, Hunk and Pidge go to leave.

"Pidge and I need to study." Hunk says apologetically, walking towards the door."I'm sorry guys."

"I can come help you." Lance says, springing up from the couch.

"No," Hunk says narrowing his eyes, "Keith needs your  _help_." 

"No I don't." Keith says confusedly. 

"Yes you do." Pidge says pushing up their glasses. 

"Yeah Lance. " Hunk says, sounding accusatory, "You  _promised_."

Keith loses track of what's going on, but Lance gives out a small resigned sigh.

"Can I wait until tomorrow?" He whines.

"You can if you want to sleep in the hallway." Hunk replies coolly.

"Hunkleberry!" 

"Lunnybunny!"

They have a small staring contest until Lance gives out another sigh. 

With that, both Hunk and Pidge leave. Keith briefly wonders how on earth he's going to hide his pining now. 

Both he and Lance stay in Keith's doorway staring at each other for a solid minute, until Lance shouts "Bathroom!" and dashes off. 

Keith's brow furrows. What's going on? Why was Lance acting so strange?

Keith shrugs it off. He can ask Pidge later. For now, he just wants to enjoy his time with cropto- with Lance. He doesn't know when he might get another chance. 

He walks into the living room, and goes about setting up a movie. What about a  _Star Wars_ marathon? Lance loved  _Star Wars._

Just as he concludes that  _yes, Star Wars is always a good idea,_ his phone buzzes. 

Keith fishes it out of his pocket. 

**Message from Sharpshooter Ninja**

Keith smiles, assuming it's a random meme Lance found on the toilet (which he sends a lot).  He opens it to find a paragraph.

A paragraph?

**Message from Sharpshooter Ninja**

**Keith, I know this is the cowards way out. I do. Texting you from a room over, I'm just too nervous. I also promised Hunk I would do this today (more like he threatened me) so here it goes. Keith. Keith you are annoying, and obnoxious and are way into moth-man than is probably healthy. You mumble in your sleep, get way to angry way to easy, have awful hair, and I can't say I'd have you any other way. Because the truth of it is, I like you. I like you a lot. It's kind of embarrassing actually, because I have since our Junior year in high school. And I'd like to know if you'd maybe, possibly, go out with me?**

Keith reads it once. Twice. Three times. He's not crying. Definitely not. 

Except he  _is_. 

Because Lance. Beautiful, wonderful, funny, honest, friendly  _Lance_ asked  _him out._

_Lance asked him out. Lance asked him out. LANCE ASKED HIM OUT AND HE HASN'T RESPONDED YET._

Keith considers his words for a moment, before deciding he's rather say it to Lance's face than over text.

So he walks over to the bathroom door, and says, quietly, "Lance can you come out?"

"Can you respond first?" Lance says in a snarky voice. Keith knows that voice. Lance is panicking. 

"If you come out." He responds in an even tone. Keith just wants to see him.

"Look," Lance starts, "You can just tell me if you don't want to, nothing has to change between us. I won't get jealous! It'll just go away I swear-"

Keith hates it when Lance panics. He never knows what to do.

So he solves it like he solves most things: his fallows his instincts. 

"Get out here so I can kiss you."

Lance pauses his ranting.  A beat passes. Two.

"Can you-" Keith hears him swallow. "Can you run that by me again."

Keith mentally pats himself on the back. Panic attack averted. 

"I said," Keith says teasingly, "Get out here so I can kiss you."

The door swings open revealing an amazed albeit confused Lance.

Keith doesn't bother waiting for Lance. He swoops in, planting a much to quick peck to Lance's lips.

Then he does it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, until he and Lance are making out in Keith's hallway. It's by far the most  _alive_ Keith's felt in months.

"So," Lance says pulling away, "That's a yes?"

Keith laughs.

5.

 Keith was so incredibly nervous he was folding  _clothes._ He  _never_ does laundry.

Today's his first date with Lance.

He'd been planning it for nearly a week: they'd go for a walk, go out to Lance's favorite coffee shop, then come back to Keith's apartment to watch a movie. 

Keith hangs out with Lance all the time. He sees him nearly every day. So  _why_ was he so  _nervous_?

Keith suddenly knows why when he arrives at their meeting. 

He forgot, and he wasn't sure how he forgot, but he was in love with Lance. So, yeah. That could be a big factor. 

Lance is wearing a sunflowery white button up, with a pair of whitewashed jeans and his glasses. 

Keith wants to tell him how beautiful he is. Keith wants to kiss him until he can't breath. 

And then Keith remembers that he can. He's allowed to. And it's the nicest feeling in the world.

+

Keith isn't too sure what's up with Lance.

They've been dating happily for a little more than a month, which, honestly has been the best month of Keith's life. 

He's been hopelessly pining after Lance since 9 grade, wanting, hoping, praying for a chance to have him. Just when he accepted that, no, he probably would never get Lance, Lance went out of his way to surprise him. Again. Because that's just what Lance does.

Now, he tells Lance at every opportunity about how important Lance is to him. He can tell Lance he's cute when he's being too adorable to handle. If he wants to kiss Lance, he can.

Keith's death toll has also gone down, as well as the amount of groans and eye-rolls from his friend group. Keith pretends that he sees no correlation between the two. 

He and Lance are out at a restaurant on a date but Lance is jumpy. He keeps glaring at people who get too close to them, and every time Keith does something, anything at all, Lance's eyes snap over to him.

After Lance audibly growls at a waitress, Keith decides that he has to say something. 

"Soooo...?" Keith prods gently.

"So what?" Lance snaps.

"So what crawled up your ass and died?" Keith responds unamused.

As soon as he asks Lance, Lance looks extremely uncomfortable.  He begins to squirm in his chair, and have an internal battle. Eventually he gives up.

"It's your hair!" he wails.

Keith blinks. "My...hair?"

Lance nods sheepishly. "It's really.... cute. And I'm not the only one who thinks so...."

Keith can feel the smirk forming on his lips. When he put up his hair in a ponytail this morning, he did it because it was windy. He's definitely going to put his hair up more often. 

"Is that all?" Keith says smugly. 

Lance gulps. "...... You look soft in that sweater."

Keith chuckles. After getting so flustered so often, it was nice to be on the opposite end.

"Thank you Lance." he teases.

"Stop teasing me." Lance responds.

Keith raises his palms. "It just feels nice to get you flustered for once."

Apparently Keith said something wrong because he's just unleashed Pissed Lance.

"'For Once'? 'For ONCE?'" Lance shrieks attracting attention from other tables.

Lance looks around, grinning sheepishly, before leaning in seriously towards Keith. 

"You," he says in a normal tone, "are the single most attractive human being on this planet."

Keith isn't sure what to do with this information.

"Keith," Lance continues, "I'm always flustered when I'm around you."

Keith is sure on what to do with that information. He leans over and kisses Lance. 

"I can say the same to you." Keith whispers.

Lance flushes a bright, beautiful red, and Keith knows he's blessed.   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
